Forever And Always My Friends
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: New Directions writes in each other's yearbooks at the end of senior year.
1. Rachel

**Hey guys, this idea came into my mind so I decided to write it! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

I don't know if there's much I need to write considering  
>we aren't leaving each other, but I want to let you know<br>how proud I am of you. We both got into NYADA and I  
>couldn't be happier. You mean the world to me and I can't<br>wait to see where the future will take us once we're in New York!

I love you with all my heart,  
>Rach xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Noah,<p>

Where do I begin? High school was... interesting for us.  
>We had our ups and downs but you always believed in me<br>when no one else did. It will be hard not being able to see  
>you everyday anymore, but I'll never forget you. Remember,<br>I'll visit you if you visit me.

Your "hot little Jewish-American princess,"  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I can't believe we made it! Senior year is over  
>but I'm lucky enough to be going to New York<br>with you and Finn. What more could I ask for?  
>College is going to be different but I know we'll<br>make it through together. I'll never forget our  
>times together in glee club, the good and the bad.<br>You are one of my closest friends and you always will be.

Love always,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

You're a hard one to say goodbye to because  
>I know you're not staying in Lima, so I can't<br>visit as often as I can everyone else. I said  
>something about you the first time I heard you<br>sing and I never want you to forget it.  
>Your magical Rory, I'll miss you.<p>

Have fun back in Ireland,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

All I want to say is that I'm so glad you chose to  
>have a future in dance! You are so inspirational<br>and always helped me with steps when I had trouble.  
>I hope everything works out the way you wish;<br>I'll never forget your amazing moves!

Keep on dancing,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

When I wasn't singing with Finn, I was singing with you!  
>You are truly amazing Blaine, and you have always been<br>a wonderful friend. I know you will be joining us at NYADA  
>next year so promise me you won't give up.<p>

Your friend,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You are amazing! That says it all. You are so talented,  
>not just your voice but your directing skills too. Your wonderful<br>work with West Side Story it's what helped me with my future.  
>Stay strong with your last year of glee club, and don't stop being you!<p>

Your star performer,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Words can't describe how happy I was when you came back to Lima.  
>It makes it harder for me to leave it all behind. You are so talented<br>and please don't ever doubt yourself. Enjoy your last year of glee club!

You were always there when I needed you,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

The beginning of the year was difficult but I'm glad we didn't stay  
>mad at each other. You are such an amazing friend and I will never<br>forget that. You have a big future ahead of you!

Your fellow diva,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I hope your senior year is as amazing as mine was!  
>I'll miss hearing your lovely voice in glee club; you<br>were such a wonderful friend, through thick and thin.  
>Never give up on what you believe in.<p>

Dream big,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

Who would have thought I'd be writing in your yearbook?  
>I'm so glad everything worked out for you and we managed<br>to become friends. Even if it did take us three years, we had  
>some good times together.<p>

You're going places,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

You are the sweetest person I know! I think I'm really going to  
>miss that about you. You are a wonderful dancer; so don't ever<br>give up on your dreams, no matter how big they are. You're amazing!

And don't you ever forget it,  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

To be honest, I never expected things to work out between us.  
>Our friendship was very dramatic, our ups and downs changing<br>the way we felt about each other- pure hate, or friendship. I am  
>proud to know I say goodbye to you as my friend.<p>

Love always  
>Rachel xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

Yes, we did make you get a yearbook just so we could write in it,  
>but I'm glad. I need to tell you how thankful I am for the three<br>years I spent in that choir room with you and everyone else.  
>I learnt so much, and you have no idea of what sort of impact it's<br>going to make on my future. Do me a favor and don't let glee go.  
>I know you well enough to know you won't give up on finding new members.<p>

Your star student,  
>Rachel Berry<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! Should I keep going with the other characters? Let me know,<strong>

**please review :)**


	2. Finn

**Hi guys, thank you to everyone who has been reading, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Rach,<p>

So it's really happening, we're going to New York!  
>I still can't quite believe it but I think it's going to be awesome.<br>At the end of our junior year I said that graduation was a long way away…  
>I guess it came around quicker than I expected. I'm just glad I don't have<br>to let you go.

I love you Rach,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I don't really know what to write, considering we live i  
>n the same house, but you know. I just wanted to let<br>you know, you are the most awesome stepbrother a guy  
>could ask for. New York's going to be amazing! See you at home.<p>

Your brother,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

All I want to say is that I'm glad we're still friends,  
>things didn't go down all that well sophomore year,<br>but I don't regret forgiving you. You've done some  
>pretty stupid things… actually some very stupid things,<br>during high school, but somehow we managed to stay close.

I don't know how we did it,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I'm going to miss you're awesome personality. We always stood  
>up for each other when we needed it. It's a shame you can't stay<br>in America any longer, hope you come and visit. You've been an  
>awesome friend all year.<p>

Your first guy friend,  
>Finn Hudson<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

You've always been a great friend and teammate. In glee club  
>and football we were always there for each other. I'll miss you're<br>awesome dance moves, but I don't plan on never seeing them again.  
>You always believed in me even though you knew I had two left feet.<p>

Your friend,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You are one amazing person. Every time you open your mouth I learn  
>something new and every time you sing I am impressed. I hope you<br>enjoy your senior year as much as I enjoyed mine, you've got big dreams  
>that I know you will succeed in.<p>

Never give up,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

I admit I was a little jealous of you at the beginning of the year. You are so  
>talented and I'm glad Kurt has someone that makes him as happy as Rachel<br>makes me. Enjoy your last year at McKinley; I'll see you in New York next year for sure.

You're an awesome friend,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Glad to have you back with New Directions for senior year. Quarterback's all yours now,  
>for one last year. Take the team to the top, I trust you! You've been a great friend and<br>I hope it'll stay that way.

Go for gold,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

You're a wonderful girl, don't ever forget that. I know things didn't work out between us…  
>high school was pretty dramatic, but you never held a grudge towards me. I hope you<br>have a happy future and a great time at college.

Your friend,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

The beginning of the year was pretty hard for the both off us. I'm sorry if I ever  
>did anything to hurt you, but to be honest, I think it only made you stronger.<br>You've got a big future ahead of you, I just know it.

Glad we're friends again,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I don't know why, but somehow you were always one to understand me.  
>You've been through a lot, but you're one special girl. Don't let anyone tell<br>you differently. You are an amazing dancer and I also think it's cool how  
>much you remind me of Ke$ha.<p>

Your friend,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

Let me just say, New Directions is luck to have you for another year.  
>You are so talented and I'll really miss performing with you. I hope<br>you have a great senior year.

You're an amazing person,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

So, I'm going to miss those awesome notes you did when we performed  
>together. I don't think I'll ever meet another person with a voice like yours.<br>You've always been inspirational, I hope your future works out how you planned.

Goodbye for now,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

I just want to say thank you for three of the best years of my life so far. You have  
>taught me so many things, I will never forget. You were always there for me,<br>the best teacher at McKinley (lets keep that a secret) and a father figure to me.  
>You have no idea how much I appreciate that. I look up to you and I'll miss going<br>to glee with you as our teacher.

Thanks again,  
>Finn<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done! Who would you like to see next? Please review :)<strong>


	3. Mercedes

**Hey guys, I actually didn't expect this story to go that well so thank you to everyone who has been reading! I decided to go with the idea from _bookster1_ and do the original six members first. Then I'll probably do it in order of when they joined the glee club. I hope you like tis chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You are my best friend and you always will be. I know I didn't treat  
>you very well at the beginning of the year but you always managed<br>to look past the things I did wrong. I don't know what I would have  
>done without you the past three years. I can't wait to come and see<br>you perform when you finish college.

Take to the stage,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

We spent three years in a love hate relationship. We were constantly  
>jealous of each other, usually for pretty stupid reasons too. I'm glad we<br>managed to stay friends through it all!

Enjoy New York,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

You are the only original glee girl that never quit. You never gave up  
>on New Directions and I know you never will. Keep on performing,<br>you and I both know you've got the talent.

Your friend,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

I want to tell you how proud I was off you for making it through this year.  
>I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. I never would have<br>thought people like you and me could ever be friends but I'm glad we were.  
>I don't want to loose contact with you as my friend, you mean too much to me.<p>

Friends forever,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

It took us a while to actually get along. Maybe, just to put up with each other…  
>but I guess we became closer at the beginning of the year when we were<br>in the Troubletones. You should have known from the beginning that we would  
>always love you for you.<p>

You're a great friend,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

You will always be the most fun person to spend time with I'll ever know.  
>You always knew how to make me laugh; I'm going to miss that about you.<br>I hope everything works out for you in your future, I hope to see you dancing!

Your friend,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

I'm going to miss your goofy personality so much! I never thought someone  
>like you would be one to spend three years in a high school glee club and<br>then end up going to a performing arts school in New York. I'm so proud of you!

Have fun,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

Let me just say how glad I am that we stayed friends. We've had some  
>fun times performing together and I hope we will stay in touch.<p>

I'll miss your awesome personality,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Your a great guy, you always have been and you always will be.  
>Even though things didn't work out between us, I'm glad we're<br>still friends. Enjoy your last year at McKinley!

I'll miss you,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

When I heard you sing at the beginning of the year I was blown away.  
>Who knew you were such an amazing singer. I'll ever forget the hours<br>you spent helping me with my steps, your an awesome dancer!

You mean an awful lot to me,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I'm going to miss your bubbly personality! You always had so much  
>enthusiasm when it came to performing. You have so much talent,<br>don't let it go just because you have to leave America.

Your friend,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

At first I thought you were trying to steal my best friend, now I know  
>you make him happier than anyone else possibly could. You've been<br>an amazing friend and teammate.

Have fun next year,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

I want to thank you for being such an amazing person. I was selfish  
>towards you at the beginning of the year and you didn't deserve that.<br>I'm lucky to have had someone like you in my life.

Always your friend,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

Thank you so much for being such a fantastic teacher! I should have  
>never left New Directions; you guys are like my family. You are an<br>amazing teacher and I'm going to miss that about high school.  
>Promise me you will never give up on glee club.<p>

It means too much to all of us,  
>Mercedes xx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Next up is Kurt, please review :)<strong>


	4. Kurt

**Hey guys, glad you still like the story, hope you like this chapter! Kurt :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

I don't know what I'm going to do without you next year!  
>I can't wait for you to come and join us in New York next<br>year, and I know you will be. You mean so much to me,  
>you're the best boyfriend I ever could have asked for.<p>

I love you,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I'm going to miss you so much! You are my best friend  
>and it's going to be hard not seeing you everyday anymore.<br>You're so talented so don't ever give up on your dreams.

Love you,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

My diva! I can't wait to start college with you in New York,  
>it's going to be amazing, I just know it. I want to thank you<br>for having so much faith in me to get into NYADA, we did it!

Can't wait,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I'm going to miss you my friend! Glee club is lucky to have  
>you for another year. Enjoy what you have left of high school,<br>trust me.

Your friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

What can I say, we didn't always get along but when we did  
>you were actually a really good friend. You stood up for me<br>when I needed help and it meant a lot.

Thank for everything,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Britts,<p>

You always knew how to make me laugh and cheer me up when  
>I needed it. You've always been a great friend and I'm going to<br>miss your fun personality.

Your friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

We were actually really good friends sophomore year, I'm glad  
>we got that back and I hope we hold onto it. You mean a lot<br>more to me than you think.

Your old friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

What do I write to the most amazing step brother I could have  
>asked for? We don't always get along but I have to say I'm really<br>excited to be going to New York with you and Rachel.

Your brother,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

I've know for four years and even of you did spend the first  
>two throwing me into dumpsters, the last two were fun.<br>You've got a lot of talent, don't throw it away.

Your friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You are one of the most amazing people I know! I'm really  
>going to miss your enthusiasm but don't let it go, New Directions<br>will always need it. You have such an great personality.

I'm going to miss that about you,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Things were always... interesting between us, but somehow  
>we actually became really good friends. I'm glad you joined<br>New Directions again, have a good senior year.

Your friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I've had so much fun learning new steps from you this year.  
>You are one of the most amazing dancers I've ever met and<br>I'm glad you are going to keep going.

Your a great friend,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

You have such an amazing voice and even though I was a little  
>jealous of you at the beginning of the year you are an amazing<br>friend. Have fun bak in Ireland!

I'll miss you,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

You have been the most amazing teacher I could have ever  
>asked for! I'm really going to miss you and New Directions;<br>you always accepted me for me and supported me through  
>everything. I hope all goes well next year.<p>

Your glee student,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Tina! Hope you liked it, please review :) <strong>


	5. Tina

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update considering it doesn't take long to write these. I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I'm so proud of you! I was serious at the beginning of the  
>year when I told you it was your dancing that made me fall<br>in love with you. It really was. You are so talented and I'm  
>so glad you chose to continue with it. I'll miss you next year.<p>

I love you,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You've always been a good friend off mine. No matter what  
>happened we always seemed to get along. I hope everything<br>goes well for you in New York.

I'll miss you in glee,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

One of the original glee girls! I'm going to miss you so much.  
>You are such an amazing friend, I'm glad everything worked out.<p>

Have fun at college,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

I've spent three years listening to your insults but I've also spent  
>three years listening to your awesome voice. Your actually pretty<br>amazing.

I'll miss you,

Tina

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

I think we've become much closer this year because we've been  
>singing so much more together. You're actually a really amazing<br>friend and I'm going to miss your amazing personality.

Your friend,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

You are such a fun person to spend time with! I'm going to miss  
>you bubbly attitude and confidence towards everything. You're a<br>great friend.

I'll miss you,  
>Tina<p>

Dear Artie,

You are probably my closest guy friend from the glee club! I know  
>things didn't work out between us but I've always been impressed<br>by your talent. I'm glad we have another year together.

Your friend,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

I honestly don't know how we became friends. I think glee  
>clubs the only reason why you even talked to me, but I'm glad.<br>We spent many glee numbers dancing together which was always fun.

You're a pretty awesome guy,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

You saved glee club, that means a lot to all of us. Without you  
>we never would have gotten anywhere. You're so talented;<br>I'll miss you next year.

Your friend,  
>Tina<p>

Dear Sam,

You have such an amazing voice! I missed you when you weren't  
>here at the beginning of the year but I'm glad your back and your<br>staying for another year.

You're a great friend,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I remember the first time I heard you sing I was pretty amazed.  
>I was glad I had the opportunity to perform with you so many times<br>this year. It's going to be strange not having you in glee club next  
>year considering your still in high school.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

You have so much talent; I'm lucky to be able to spend another year  
>with you. I hope you stay at McKinley even though Kurt's graduating;<br>I'll miss you if you go.

I plan on seeing you next year,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Glee club's not going to be the same without you. You have such  
>unique talent that I will miss so much. I hope you have fun in New York!<p>

Your old friend,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

The last three years have defiantly been the best of my school life!  
>I have learnt so much from you and I'm so glad I get to sat for one<br>more year. You have no idea how much glee club meant to all of us,  
>who would have thought such different people could become such<br>good friends? You're an amazing teacher Mr. Shue!

See you next year,  
>Tina<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next up is Kurt :)<strong>


	6. Artie

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who has been reading! Thank you bookster1, I made a typo in my last authors note, this chapter is actually Artie! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but I want you to know  
>you will always mean a lot to me, I never meant to hurt you. You<br>were always an amazing friend and a wonderful girl to be around. I'll  
>miss you next year, your dancing really is magic so I hope everything<br>works out for you.

I'll always love you,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

Well... what can I say? We were never really the best of friends but  
>we always seamed to work things out. I never thought I'd say it but<br>I actually think I'm going to miss you.

Your friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You are the most confident person I know! You have so much talent,  
>and let me tell you, I'm glad you were my lead in West Side Story this<br>year. I'm going to miss your voice in glee. I hope everything works out  
>in New York.<p>

You've been a great friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

We have so many great memories from the past three years, I can't  
>believe it's over. I'm going to miss your amazing talent and I'm glad<br>everything worked out for the better.

Your friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

What do I say to you my awesome friend? You are so talented, I'm  
>glad I get to spend another year with you. I'll say I was disappointed<br>when things didn't work out between us, but maybe it was better after all.

See you next year,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

I loved the times we performed together; it's to bad we won't have them  
>anymore. I never thought I'd be a friend with someone like you, but your<br>actually a really amazing friend.

I'll miss you,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I never got sick of your awesome dancing, performing with you was always  
>fun. I never expected you to become such a good singer to, so don't take<br>advantage of that! I'll miss your personality, you always kept glee entertaining.

Your friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

It's a shame we only had a year to have you in glee, you'll be missed next year.  
>Promise me you won't stop singing even though you have to go, you have too<br>much talent.

Have fun back home,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

You are one of the most awesome friends I have! You always stuck up for me,  
>in football and in glee. It means more than you think and I'll never forget that.<br>Take care of Rachel in New York!

I'll miss you,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

I'll never forget the time you spent trying to help me with girls, it was actually  
>a lot of fun. You're a pretty awesome guy, I'll miss that personality of yours<br>next year.

Your finally free,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

The first time I met you, we sung Billionaire, and let me tell you, that was  
>awesome! I'm glad your back, see you next year for sure.<p>

Your friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You joined glee the same time as me so your someone I'll miss the most.  
>You have talent like I've never heard before, never let anyone tell you different.<p>

You're an awesome friend,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

I haven't known you for as long as most of the other guys, but I'm glad we'll  
>be seniors together next year.<p>

It's going to be awesome,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

You have no idea how much you have changed my life. You have given me  
>opportunities I never thought I would have or ever get. To have that at my<br>age is a pretty big thing, so thank you. I'm glad I have another year of glee,  
>I think it's going to be hard to leave next year.<p>

Till next year,  
>Artie<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next is Quinn, and I need to know if you would prefer Quick or Quam, Thanks for reading,<strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	7. Quinn

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading! This chapter is Quinn's so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

I can't believe it's the end of the year already, it came to fast.  
>I'm going to miss not seeing you in school everyday, but I<br>promise we will make this work. I'm sorry for all of the times  
>I treated you badly but I couldn't be happier that everything<br>worked out between us. You mean the world to me!

I love you,  
>Quinn xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

You'll always have a special place in my heart. You are the  
>father of my first child and I'll never forget that. I'm sorry<br>for how I acted at the beginning of the year. It was wrong  
>of me to treat you like that. I want you to know that I still<br>care about you, but I know you're going to do big things.  
>Don't let anyone underestimate you.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Quinn xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

So, our relationship didn't start off on the best of terms, but  
>I'm glad we became friends. I never thought I'd say this, but<br>I'm going to miss you. I hope you have fun in New York, trust  
>me, you will succeed, I know you!<p>

Your friend,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

We didn't always get along, but you have always been an amazing  
>friend. Don't you ever forget how much we all care about you.<br>We will always love you for you so promise me you won't ever change.

I'll miss you,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

You have always had this personality that can cheer anyone up!  
>I'm was so lucky to have a friend like you through high school.<br>I'm going to miss you but you and I both know this isn't goodbye.

Love you Britts,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I'll never forget how much of an amazing friend you were, especially  
>our sophomore year. You have no idea how much it meant to me<br>that you cared so much. I'll miss you!

Your friend,  
>Quinn<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I think we have become a lot closer this year! I hope you have fun  
>next year, you're so luck to have another year of glee, so don't take<br>advantage of it! You're an amazing friend.

Goodbye for now,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

We've always had a complicated relationship, but I'm glad we're still  
>friends and you were able to forgive me for the ways I treated you.<br>I was never one to believe that you could make it to New York, but  
>I am proud to say I was wrong. You are so talented, I'm going to<br>miss your amazing friendship.

Have fun,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

You are probably the most amazing dancer I will ever meet, so one day  
>when you're famous, I will be proud to say I'm friends with him! I'm<br>glad you chose to follow your dreams in dance, you'll make it, I just know!

I'll miss you,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

I didn't realise until now, as I write this, how much I'm going to miss you.  
>You have always been an amazing friend, it's times like these you realise<br>you may have taken advantage of that. I hope you have fun next year;  
>I'll miss your awesome personality.<p>

Your friend,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

One year just isn't enough! I hate to see you leave so soon, you have  
>been so much fun to have around, you always managed to make me<br>laugh. Don't let go of that amazing voice when you get back home,  
>you are truly talented.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

It's a shame you were only at McKinley for a year, you have been such  
>a great friend. Your confidence and fun personality never seems to<br>waste. Have fun next year and take care off Kurt.

Your friend,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I wasn't always that nice towards you but I can't begin to explain how  
>much I cherish your friendship. You were always so kind towards me,<br>even when I didn't deserve it. Have fun in New York, your going places!

I'll miss you so much,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Shue,<p>

Words can't describe how much of an amazing teacher you are. You  
>were always there for all off us whenever we needed you, it means<br>so much to the whole glee club. I'll never forget all of what you did  
>for me and the memories I have from glee club. I'm going to miss it,<br>and you.

With love,  
>Quinn xx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next is Santana :)<strong>


	8. Santana

**Hey guys! Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer (I always forget)- I don't own anything to do with glee**

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I can't believe it took me so long to realise why I was so angry  
>all the time. You're the only one that has made me realise what<br>it feels like to be in love. You're my best friend and girlfriend, I  
>couldn't ask for anything more. You have helped me to stop<br>being… well… me, and start thinking about other people. I can't  
>believe high schools over, I'm actually going to miss it.<p>

I love you,  
>San xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

I hated you at the beginning of the year… I mean, really hated you.  
>It took me a while to realise the way I treated you was wrong and<br>for that, I'm sorry. You are actually one of the most amazing friends  
>I could have ever asked for. Even when I was always mean to you,<br>for some crazy reason, you still wanted to help me. I thank you for  
>that. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to miss you!<p>

With love,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

Puck! Where do I start… did we ever really date? Officially? Well anyway,  
>you were always sweet to me. I didn't always treat you right, and I may<br>have stuffed up a few if your relationships, but, you know, it's me. You're  
>an amazing friend, I'm going to miss you!<p>

Love your friend,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

I think out off all the guys I ever dated, I treated you the worst. I'm so  
>sorry, for everything. I took advantage of your friendly, positive attitude<br>and never really even tried to be a good girlfriend. I guess you know why  
>now… Have fun next year, I'll miss you trouty mouth!<p>

Forever,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

I stole your girlfriend. It took writing this to realise I never apologised for  
>that. You're a great guy; don't let anyone tell you different. Do me a favour<br>and continue to take New Directions to the top! You mean more to me than  
>you think!<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I must have been the worst friend to you when we first met. Maybe it was  
>because I was jealous… but I think you know the real reason. I always<br>admired the way you are so confident with who you are, I hope one day I  
>will manage to do the same. I'll miss you!<p>

Have fun in NY,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

Okay… I'm going to admit how jealous I was of you at the beginning of the  
>year. You have such an amazing voice, make sure you use it. Have fun in<br>glee next year and take care of that boyfriend of yours. Just because he's  
>going to be in NY doesn't mean you are going to stop caring, I know you<br>to well to think you would even think of doing that. I'll miss you!

Your friend,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Other Asian! Also known as the most amazing male dancer in glee club!  
>I'm going to miss your awesome choreography, you are seriously talented.<br>I'm glad you're continuing with your dancing, cause if you weren't, then  
>I would probably have to call you crazy. You're an amazing friend!<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

Irish! I can't believe you're leaving! I'm going to miss you so much. I was  
>an awful person to you when we first met, it took me a while to realise<br>what an amazing person you are to be around. It's going to be hard to see  
>you leave America, I'll miss you.<p>

Your friend,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

We we're best friends, I can't begging to explain how glad I am to have that  
>back! You are one of the most amazing people I know, I'll never forget you.<br>I hope everything works out for you know that you're no longer at high school.  
>Promise me we won't loose contact, we need the unholy trinity to be together<br>for as long as possible.

I'll miss you Q,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

I spent most of high school torturing you, and as fun as it was, I am sorry.  
>You are so talented, trust me you'll make it to Broadway, if anyone knows,<br>it's me! Thanks for staying by me, you were always so accepting. Have fun  
>in NY!<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

We've become a lot closer this year, I'm so glad. You are such a diva, but such  
>an amazing person to be around. Your talent never failed to amaze me, and it<br>always will. I'm going to miss you so much.

Your friend,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I can't believe high schools already over. I feel like there's so much more I  
>need to know about you. You are so talented and unbelivibly lucky to be able<br>to spent another year with New Directions. I know you'll find new members,  
>don't give up!<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

You are seriously the most amazing teacher I could have ever asked for. I'm  
>going to miss your awesome personality and laughing at you when you break<br>out rapping in front of us. You have taught me so much, things I will never  
>forget. I can't believe it's over, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss<br>being a part of your glee club.

Forever,  
>Santana xx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next is Brittany :)<strong>


	9. Brittany

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy Brittany's chapter it was a lot of fun to write :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee (I always forget to write this)**

* * *

><p>Dear San,<p>

I'm glad you told me what I have to write in here, Quinn asked  
>me to sign her yearbooks so I just drew a smiley face and my<br>name. I'm going to have to fix that… Anyway, I read your message  
>and I wanted to tell you that I've always love you for you. Don't<br>ever change; you're a wonderful person. We've been through so  
>much together; I'm going to miss high school.<p>

I love you,  
>Brit-Britt xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

:) Britt!

Right, so Santana explained what I write in here so I'm going to  
>try again. You are such an amazing friend; I'm going to miss you.<br>I know we'll always stay friends though so I won't worry too much.  
>We have had some fun times, I hope we can have more of them.<p>

Love,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

Santana's right… you're annoying, but you are very talented. I can't  
>wait to come and see you perform; you're going to be famous! Have<br>fun in New York with Finn and Kurt. I will be expecting a wedding  
>invitation soon, I'm sure of it!<p>

Your friend,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I had a lot of fun in glee club with you. Even though I had fun with you  
>and San in the troubletones, I'm glad you both decided to come back to<br>New Directions. We're a family, that's how I know we'll always be friends.

Love your friend,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I was so jealous when you told me you got to spend another year in high  
>school, that means you get to be in New Directions still. You're so lucky<br>and so talented, I'm going to miss you.

Your friend,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

Thank you for what you wrote about me. You always were an amazing  
>boyfriend, so I'm also sorry things didn't work out between us. You'll mean<br>a lot to me to, I'll always love you. I hope you have fun next year, I know  
>we'll stay good friends.<p>

Love,  
>Britt xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I can't believe you have to go home! I'm going to miss you so much,  
>the house will be lonely without you. You have truly become like a<br>brother to me. Promise me you'll visit and call me everyday when you  
>get back to Ireland. I wish you didn't have to go. If you really were a<br>leprechaun, that would have been one of my wishes. That's okay though,  
>because I always appreciated how much effort you went to just to make<br>me happy.

Your sister,  
>Brittany S. xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I still love your soft hands. Blaine's lucky he gets to hold them, I loved  
>that! You are such an amazing person and I'm going to miss seeing<br>you every day now that you're going to New York. I hope you have fun!

Don't forget me,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

Like I told Kurt, you're one very lucky guy! You are both so amazing  
>and make such a cute couple! You are so talented and an amazing<br>person to spend time with. I know you will defiantly go to New York  
>after your senior year but I hope you won't forget me.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

I'm sitting here thinking of what to write and it suddenly occurred to  
>me that you're leaving me. We used to be really close but I'm glad we're<br>still friends, I'm going to miss you like crazy! San and Quinn always told  
>me you were one to watch out for, but I don't want you to not be my<br>friend anymore just because we're not in high school, I'll miss you too  
>much. I hope you understand! We've had some fun times!<p>

Love, Brittany xx

Dear Finn,

You're going to New York! I'm so proud of you! You always told me to  
>follow my dreams, so it makes me happy to know you are following<br>yours. We haven't always gotten along, but I know you care about me.  
>I'll miss you!<p>

Your friend,  
>Britt xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Sammy! Another lucky one! Enjoy the time you have left with New  
>Directions, I don't think I cherished it as much as I could have. You<br>are such an amazing person and you're so talented. I'll never forget  
>our kiss either (hehe) even if we were drunk! I'll miss you!<p>

Forever,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

My awesome dancing friend! What can I say? We have taught each  
>other a lot and I'll never forget all the times you helped me. You have<br>so much talent and I am so happy you're continuing with your dancing!  
>We have to catch up and dance together whenever we can!<p>

Bye for now,  
>Brittany xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Saying goodbye to you  
>and the glee club make s me feel sad, I hate that. After graduation I<br>know I'm going to come and give you a hug and then I'm going to burst  
>out in tears. I'll miss you so, so much! You have taught me that I'm<br>stronger than I think I am. I'll never forget that! You are such an  
>amazing teacher… I really can't believe it's over.<p>

Love from,  
>Brittany S. Pierce xx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Next is Puck :)<strong>


	10. Puck

**Hey guys! thanks to everyone who's been reading, I never thought this story would go so well!I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee **

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

You know I'm not really one for words but I want to try and  
>put some effort into this. You'll always mean a lot to me, no<br>matter what happens in the future I will never forget you or  
>Beth. That's a promise I plan on keeping. I hope everything<br>works out for you, hope we can keep in touch.

I'll always love you,  
>Puck xx<p>

* * *

><p>My hot little Jewish-American princess,<p>

I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. Being hit  
>with a slushy every morning mustn't have been very fun. Your<br>actually a pretty amazing girl. I hope NY is everything you've  
>wanted it to be, I know how much you deserve to go.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Noah<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

Satan! What am I going to do without you? You're a pretty amazing  
>girl, I'm proud of you for being yourself. I never thought is say this but<br>I'm actually going to miss high school, I know you will too.

I'll miss you,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I'll always remember you as the diva of glee club. You're someone I  
>never thought I would even talk to before I joined. You've always been<br>a fun person to be around.

Hope everything works out for you,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

Britt, Britt, Britt... What can I say? I never really understood you, you're  
>a hard one to wrap my head around. You're an amazing dancer and an<br>amazing person, never forget that.

Love ya,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I always thought I would celebrate the minute I got out of high school,  
>it was only recently I realized how much I'm going to miss it. Enjoy<br>you're senior year... trust me.

I'll miss you,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

We had a pretty rocky relationship sophomore year, I'm glad we worked  
>everything out. You're an awesome friend. Have fun in NY with Rach,<br>take care of her.

I'm sure I'll see you around,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

You're an awesome friend. I'm glad you decided to come back to McKinley,  
>have fun next year! Take care of Quinn, don't let her go, trust me.<p>

Bye for now,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You're someone I never thought I could be friends with but im glad we are.  
>Thanks for all the tutoring, without it I probably wouldn't have graduated.<p>

Enjoy your senior year,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Let me tell you, you have to be one of the most awesome dancers I've ever  
>seen. I hope everything works out with it. Thanks for being a great friend.<p>

See you round,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I'm glad Britt didn't rub off on you to much... she's cool but you know. You've  
>been a pretty awesome friend, I hope you have fun back in Ireland.<p>

Make sure you come visit,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine,<p>

Let me tell you, you're lucky you have another year of high school. With your  
>voice I'm sure you won't struggle getting to NY.<p>

Your a great friend,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt,<p>

Im sorry for the way I treated you at the beginning of high school. Throwing  
>people in dumpsters doesn't seem like the best idea looking bak on it. Have<br>fun in NY!

Your a good friend,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Shue,<p>

I don't do this very often but I wanted to say thanks, for everything. You have  
>taught me so much and made me realize thy glee club could actually be fun.<br>I'm going to miss it and having you a a teacher. You'll find more members,  
>I'm sure of it.<p>

I'm sure this isn't goodbye,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next is Mike :)<strong>


	11. Mike

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever since I last updated! I'm so sorry, Mike's one was one of the harder ones to write but I hope you still like it! **  
><strong>I have recently changed my profile name form GleekGirl247 to ImagineDreamForever, as I am writing for things other than glee :)<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee... **

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I can't believe high school is over for me. I hope your senior year  
>is as amazing as mine was. Thank you so much for all your support<br>throughout the year, you taught me how to sing, without you I never  
>would have had the courage to follow my dreams. I'm going to become<br>a famous dancer, just like you will be a famous singer, I know it! I love  
>you so much; please don't ever forget that, you mean the world to me.<p>

Your boyfriend,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

We've had some good times! All off the numbers we've done together  
>have been so much fun and I'm defiantly going to miss that. Enjoy<br>next year and don't let anyone stop you from following your dreams.  
>I'll be the first one to see the first movie you direct! Thanks for being<br>such an awesome friend.

Bye for now,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

I'm glad you decided to come back for your junior year and I hope you'll  
>stay for your senior year too, I know the glee club would be lucky to have<br>you stay. I'll never forget that Bieber experience, it was pretty fun!

You're an awesome friend,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

When I first saw you dance, I had to stop myself from laughing. You really  
>did have two left feet! I'm proud to say I was able to help you; you're way<br>better now. You're a great friend, thanks for convincing me to stay with  
>glee club, it's been fun.<p>

Keep practicing,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

You're the one that convinced me to join glee club… wow, who would have  
>thought that <span>you<span> could stay with it, let alone me. You're an awesome friend,  
>I'm gonna miss football practice and glee with you.<p>

We'll catch up I'm sure,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Glee club was always missing something when you transferred last year.  
>I have to say, we were all pretty lucky to have you back. Enjoy NYADA<br>I hope New York lives up to your expectations.

I'll miss you,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

I wasn't quite sure what to think when you came to McKinley this year,  
>but now I'm actually really glad. You've been an awesome friend, even<br>if we didn't know each other for an overly long time.

Have fun next year,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

How did you manage to get the whole glee club to love you in one year?  
>You're a pretty cool guy, and even though you have to go back to Ireland,<br>you'll always be considered part of our family. I hope America was everything  
>you hoped for!<p>

Don't forget us,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

My opinion of you has changed over the past three years but I'm happy to  
>say that you are actually an amazing friend. You really do have a lot of talent,<br>New York is lucky to have you.

Your friend,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

We have had so many good times together! I'm going to miss dancing with  
>you, it's been a lot of fun! You have so much confidence, so remember to<br>always use it.

Don't forget me when you're famous,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

I want you to know that I'm proud of you, we all are. It turns out I actually  
>like the new Santana much more than the old one… she's real. You are so<br>talented, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll miss you!

Your friend,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I'm glad I was able to help you with your dancing, you have no idea how much  
>you have improved. I've always been impressed by your voice, so I feel pretty<br>lucky to be able to help you with something too. I hope your future goes the  
>way you planned.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

You've had a pretty tough few years in high school. I hope you realised how  
>much you meant to all of us, it wasn't just an act, we really do care about you.<br>You have so much going for you, so slow down, and don't try to grow up so fast.  
>I'll miss you; you've been a great friend.<p>

Bye for now, but not forever,  
>Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

Thank you… to be honest I don't think it's really enough. You let me join glee  
>club as a dancer, even though you knew I couldn't sing, and you were always<br>there to help, even when I learnt. You have taught me that I need to follow  
>my dreams, not someone else's. I'll never forget that. Thank you again!<p>

Your student,  
>Mike Chang<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon but if not it may be a while as I'm going overseas! Please review :)<strong>


	12. Sam

Hey guys! Here's Sam's chapter, I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

I'm so proud of you! I know you've had a tough year but you  
>managed to bring back the old Quinn, the one I fell in love with.<br>I'm going to miss not having you with me at school but I know  
>that wont break us apart. Never forget that I love you.<p>

Yours,  
>Sam xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

It turns out I like the real Santana a lot more than the old one.  
>I'm glad you let us all know who she is, I can tell how much<br>happier you are. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm  
>going to miss you. Thanks for being such a great friend.<p>

Bye for now,  
>Trouty MouthSam

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

You've always been an amazing friend. No matter what happened  
>you've always accepted me for me. I'm going to miss you, don't<br>forget about us all when you win that Grammy!

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You are one lucky girl! I remember how much we all loved New York,  
>but especially you and Kurt. You told us all, so many times that you'll<br>be famous, and trust me, you're pretty much there already.

I'll miss you,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I'll never forget you! You have the most amazing courage and energy  
>I have ever seen and I'm going to miss that now that you're leaving<br>high school. Keep on dancing!

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

We've had some good times in glee club and I'm sure they'll be many  
>more to come. Thanks for being such a great friend!<p>

See you next year,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

You're really hard to say goodbye too. You have been such a great  
>friend and defiantly one who belonged in glee club. Have fun in<br>Ireland, but don't forget us!

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

You've been a great friend; I hope everything works out for you!  
>Don't worry, I promise I'll take care of Quinn.<p>

I'm sure I'll see you around,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

I don't think we've always gotten along, but you really have been  
>a good friend. Thanks for convincing me to come back. Have fun<br>in NY and take care of Rachel!

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

Things weren't all that great with us at the beginning of the year,  
>but I guess we have another year to fix that. Your really talented,<br>and a great friend.

Till next year,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I told Rachel she was luck and I meant it. New York is were you  
>belong and I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly. I hope you'll still come<br>and visit, considering Blaine is still here.

I'll miss you,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I'm looking forward to watching your first big break! We're all so  
>glad you decided to stick with dancing, you'll be missed.<p>

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

I'll always remember the first time I sung with you in glee club.  
>We've had some good times and I'm sure they'll be many more.<br>I'll see you next year!

Your friend,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

Thank you so much for letting me be a part of glee club. I can't  
>explain how happy I am to be able to come back next year<br>because I know how much everyone else is going to miss it.  
>You're a really great teacher, never give up on glee club, even<br>when we are all gone.

Thanks again,  
>Sam<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Thanks for all your reviews and don't worry Blaine is next! Please review :)<strong>


	13. Blaine

**Hey guys, I think I'm going to be updating this story pretty quickly now because I want to get it done before I go back to school! I hope you like Blaine's chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I just want to tell you how lucky I was to have found  
>someone like you. I am so proud of you making it to<br>New York, I knew you should have never even considered  
>thinking you wouldn't get it. Things are going to be<br>different without you at school next year, but I promise  
>I'll do my best to make you proud.<p>

Your boyfriend,  
>Blaine xx<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You're such an amazing girl! I'm going to miss you so much,  
>but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot with Kurt. I'll<br>never forget our amazing experience with West Side Story.  
>I hope New York is everything you've ever expected, make<br>sure you tell me everything!

Your friend,  
>Blaine (Tony)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

I'll never forget everything you've done for me. For all the  
>times you stood up for Kurt and I, it means more than you<br>think. Your perfect just the way you are, never forget that.

I'll miss you,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I'm going to miss your amazing spirit and personality so much;  
>I can't believe you have to leave. I hope everything works out<br>for you, continue to put that talent to good use.

Your friend,  
>Blaine (The Former Blaine Warbler)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I'm glad I've gotten to know you more this year, you really are  
>a great girl. I'm sure next year will be just as fun! You're a<br>amazing friend.

I'll see you next year,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

I've always managed to get along well with you, you're such an  
>amazing person to be around. I'll really going to miss hanging out<br>with you. I hope your futer is everything you've wished for.

Your friend,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

Some people tell me I didn't meet you at your best of times but  
>I have to disagree. You are such a beautiful person who deserves<br>to be happy, I promise you that. I'll really miss you.

Bye for now but hopefully not forever,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

You're a great guy, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm actually  
>going to miss your jokes and personality in glee club. Hope you don't forget<br>us all now that you're leaving.

Your friend,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

Thank you… it's really all I want to say. You've always been so supportive  
>of me and Kurt too. Watch out for him in New York for me, I'll try my best<br>to meet you there in a couple of years.

I'll miss you,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

I really hope you don't forget us all now that you have to leave. I'm really  
>going to miss you're bubbly personality you're such an easy person to get<br>along with.

You've been a great friend,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You're an awesome director, I really hope you'll get to use more  
>of those skills in the near future. You really made West Side Story<br>original and fun, so I thank you for that.

I'll see you next year,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

I'm sorry things didn't start off on the best of terms, but I really  
>hope you'll stay next year. You're so talented and the glee club<br>needs you! You've been a great friend and I'm sure next year  
>will be even better.<p>

Your friend,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Let me say I'm really looking forward to seeing you perform one day,  
>you're such an awesome dancer! I knew Tina was right when she<br>convinced you to follow your dreams. I'm planning to do the same.

Bye for now,  
>Blaine<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

Thank you so much for letting me join New Directions this year, it's  
>really been a lot of fun. I do plan on staying at McKinley next year so<br>I'll hope you'll let me stay. You are the nicest most amazing teacher  
>I've ever had and probably ever will have. Thanks again.<p>

Your fairly new student,  
>Blaine A.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next is Rory :) And also- Happy Australia Day to any Aussie's out there! <strong>


	14. Rory

**Hey guys! This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee **

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

I'm going to say a proper goodbye to you before I leave  
>but I just want to say thank you. You have no idea how<br>much I appreciate that you and your family let me stay  
>with you for the whole year. I'm going to miss you so<br>much, you really have become like a sister to me. I  
>promise I'll come and visit you but you have to come<br>and visit me too! I hope everything works out for your  
>future, I've never seen anyone dance like you.<p>

Your 'brother'  
>Rory Leprechaun<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

You were my first friend at McKinley and I really appreciate  
>that. I never would have joined glee club or have made so<br>many amazing friends with out your help. I'm honoured to  
>have had you and the whole glee club accept me in such a<br>short time. I'll miss you're friendship, but I hope this isn't  
>goodbye.<p>

Your friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

You understood me like no one else could I really appreciate  
>your friendship. I hope everything works out for you and your<br>family, I'm sure it will be fine. I was really lucky to be able to  
>join New Directions, so I hope you'll stay next year.<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I'm glad we managed to become friends, I've already read what  
>you wrote to me and thank you, I can't believe someone with a<br>voice like yours was jealous of me, it means a lot. Thank you for  
>all your support, I'll miss you too!<p>

Have fun in New York,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

You're such a nice guy and you're so lucky you get to finish school  
>at McKinley, I'm really going to miss America. I hope to come back<br>and visit you all one day. Just like Kurt, you've always been a great  
>support.<p>

You're friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You're a great friend. Thank you so much for letting me have the  
>opportunity to be in West Side Story at the beginning of the year,<br>I've made so many amazing memories here. Enjoy your senior year!

Your friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

You're a great guy, I never thought I could be friends with someone like  
>you. You are so talented, so don't let anyone get in you're way of following<br>what you want to do with your life.

I'll make sure to visit,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

The first time I saw you dance I knew that is what you'd be doing with  
>your life, you'd be silly not to. You really have been a great friend!<p>

I'll miss you,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You are actually one of the most talented people I've met, I'm really  
>lucky to have someone like you tell me I'm talented, that is, all off<br>you in the glee club. Thanks for letting me stay all year. I really  
>will miss you!<p>

Your friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

So, things weren't all that great with us at the beginning of the year,  
>but I'm glad to know I have your friend ship, I'd hate to leave knowing<br>you had something against me. You are so talented; I'll going to  
>miss you!<p>

Your friend,  
>Irish (Rory)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

You are one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. People tell me you weren't  
>always like that, but I'm glad I knew you when you were. I have had such<br>an amazing year being a part of glee club with you, and I'm really going  
>to miss your friendship.<p>

I'll defiantly come and visit,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

You are so, so talented, I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you.  
>I'm lucky to have received your friendship and I hope I'll still have it<br>even though I have to go. I'm really going to miss you.

Your friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I'm really going to miss you; you have no idea how lucky you are that  
>you get to stay in New Directions for another year. We've had some<br>really good times, I'll miss your friendship, but I'll be sure to visit.

Your friend,  
>Rory<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Shue,<p>

I want tot thank you for letting me join New Directions. It really made  
>my time in America so much fun; I didn't expect to have the opportunity<br>to be apart of something like glee club. It has enabled me to make so  
>many new friends that I'll never forget, and I've been apart of experienced<br>I'll probably never have again. I'll really miss you all.

Your exchange student glee member,  
>Rory F.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Mr Shue is the next and final chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Please review :) <strong>


	15. Mr Shue

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter, I have to say, I'm sad to see this story end but I'm really glad you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hope you like the final chapter, Mr Shue :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee **

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

You were one of the first members of New Directions,  
>and although it wasn't a perfect three years, we always<br>managed to get back on our feet. You've been an amazing  
>co-captain of the glee club and I feel privileged to have<br>had the chance to teach you. When you become famous,  
>promise me you won't forget who helped you get there<br>and I promise not to forget what you did for me, and the  
>whole club.<p>

You'll be missed,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Finn,<p>

I know glee club wasn't something you wanted to do three  
>years ago but I'm really glad you stayed with it. You have so<br>much talent that you didn't let anyone else know about until  
>recently. You have been more than just a student to me, but<br>a friend. You have taught me so many things about myself  
>that I will never forget.<p>

Come visit,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mercedes,<p>

New Directions is your home, you've always know that. Your  
>amazing, powerful voice will be greatly missed by all of us I'm<br>sure. Your going places young lady, but don't ever forget all the  
>friends you made here the past three years because you mean<br>a lot to all of us. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact  
>that more than half of you are leaving, what am I going to do<br>without you all.

Forever,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You are honestly one of the most amazing people I have ever met.  
>You're not afraid to be yourself and you never should have been.<br>You'll fit in perfectly in New York, but I hope you'll come and visit.  
>I know we were all so happy when you came back to McKinley, so<br>don't let anyone scare you away, you're so much stronger than that.

You'll be missed,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Tina,<p>

I feel so privileged to have been able to teach you for the past three  
>years and I'm so glad I get to teach you for one more. I hope you'll<br>help me find new members because I couldn't bare having to stop  
>the club, it means to much to all of us.<p>

Looking forward to next year,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

You are probably the most inspirational person I have ever met and  
>probably ever will meet. You have shown us all what's possible and<br>have done things far past my expectations. You're so talented, not  
>only with your singing but with your direction too, I hope you'll keep<br>that in mind for your future.

I'll see you next year,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

You've been through so much. I've never met anyone like you. I know  
>you had a bit of a tough year but you pulled through and I am so proud<br>of you. You have chosen a future you probably never thought you'd take,  
>but trust me, it's the right one. You'll be missed by all of us.<p>

Forever,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

We weren't always on the best of terms but it took me a while to  
>realise it's because you're so strong. You are so determined and<br>you have a personality like no others. I never thought a girl like  
>you would want to stay with glee club for so long. I really am<br>going to miss you.

Don't forget us,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

You have honestly made glee club even more fun than it originally  
>was. Your personality and humour has never failed to cheer me<br>up. You have so much talent, I hope you'll put those amazing  
>dance skills of yours to good use. You and your hilarious comments<br>will be missed.

I hope you'll come and visit,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Puck,<p>

I have to tell you the truth, I'd never thought you'd stay with glee  
>club but I feel really happy knowing I made it interesting enough<br>for you all to stay. You are so, so talented and I really hope you'll  
>hold onto that. You have done so much for New Directions and<br>have stayed strong the entire time considering everything you've  
>been through.<p>

You'll be missed,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I let you join glee club because you were one of the most amazing  
>dancers I have ever seen but you have really put your mind to<br>improving and learnt how to sing. I was so impressed with that  
>and I know we're all so glad you decided to follow your dancing<br>dream. You'll make it, I'm sure of it.

You'll be missed,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

I'm really glad you came back to New Directions this year, it really  
>helped us out, and I know how much everyone missed you. You<br>have such unique and amazing talent, I'm so glad you're staying  
>next year. I hope we can find new members because I don't know<br>what I'd do without you guys.

I'll see you next year,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Blaine,<p>

I hope New Directions was as good as Kurt made it out to be. I know  
>we had a lot to live up to but you seemed to enjoy it so I'm really<br>glad you're staying next year. You have so much talent and I'm sure  
>that you'll be joining Kurt in New York as soon as you can.<p>

Till next year,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

It means so much to the whole glee club that you spent you're time  
>in America being a part of New Directions. Everyone has become such<br>good friends with you in the past year and I know how much you'll be  
>missed. I really hope you'll come and visit us all some time; you do live<br>the furthest away after all. I'm glad I was able to be a part of something  
>that made your time here enjoyable. You really will be missed.<p>

Have fun back in Ireland,  
>Mr Shue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

**The end! I hope you liked it! Thank you all so much for reading,  
>please tell me what you think over all, I'll miss all your amazing comments for this story!<strong>

**Till Next time,**  
><strong>ImagineDreamForever<strong>


End file.
